Back to the Future
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: When Piper's daughter goes back in time to help Chris save Wyatt she goes a little to far back. So far back that the charmed ones don't even know time travel is possible yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had :-) Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 1**

**Melinda's Point of View**

Hi my name is Melinda, Melinda Prudence Halliwell. I am 16 years old and I am a witch. Not only am I a witch but also I am the daughter of a charmed one. The charmed ones were once the most powerful sisters in the world and together the destroyed many demons. Of course that was a long time ago now, and thanks to my lovely older brother Wyatt they were dead. Wyatt had gone down a dark path for unknown reasons and it was now up to Chris (Wyatt's younger brother and my older brother) and myself to figure out what happened in order to change the world we live in. Chris had come up with a plan for us to go back in time to find out the moment Wyatt changed.

His plan involved us going to different time lines from each other. The idea being we could cover a larger time scale faster. I didn't like the idea at first, splitting up never went well four family but I had no choice. So on the day he cast the spell I pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, told him not to die on me like everyone else and bid him goodbye. Chris went into his portal first and once he was gone I jumped into my own. The world around me spun and I felt sick as after what felt like forever I came out the other end.

* * *

><p>I landed with a loud bang on the floor as I scrabbled to my feet.<p>

Unfortunately I seemed to have woken the sleeping charmed ones as I heard them sprint upstairs. Not only had I landed in the wrong location (I was supposed to land outside the house) but I also appeared to have gone too far back in time. I knew instantly that I had as a younger version of my mom appeared, followed by a younger aunt Phoebe and then there was Prue as opposed to Paige. "Shit" I whispered to myself as my mom and aunts looked around. I hid behind the sofa praying they would leave without further inspection. I was wrong.

"I found it!" Phoebe told her sisters as she looked down at me. "IT?" I asked offended. "Yeah you're a demon." She hissed as she grabbed me off the floor. "How do you know that?" I asked shaking her off. "Well why else would you be here in the middle of the night? How did you get in if you don't have powers?" she asked. "Ok let me explain. This is an accident. I'm not supposed to be here. I was supposed to go back in time, but not this far. So if you could just you know send me back I would appreciate it." I told them.

"Your from the future?" Prue asked. "Yeah like 20 years by my guess." I replied. "Who are you?" mom asked. "Um can't tell you." I told her. "Why not?" she asked. "I don't get it what's with the questions? You know how this works by now right?" I asked impatiently. "Sorry no, you're the first future person we have ever met." Phoebe explained. "So wait you can't send me back?" I gasped. The three of them shook their heads. "SHIT!" I yelled. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Mom scolded. "Sorry mom" I mumbled. I had it out before I realised. "I mean um um….." I trailed off as panic set in.

"MOM?" mom screamed. "I meant Piper." I cried. "You said mom, she said mom!" Piper said clinging onto Prue. "Piper, breathe for all we know she is lying!" Prue said glaring at me. "Freeze her, we will see." Phoebe instructed. Mom nodded and tried to freeze me. When it didn't work they finally accepted I was in fact a witch. "Well we know she is a witch." Prue said walking over to look at me. "She definitely doesn't look evil." She told the others. I got impatient then, "Look I am a witch, I am from the future and regardless if you like me or not I am your daughter Piper. I made a mistake in the spell. I came back to far, for that I am sorry, but mom I need to get home. And you guys are the only ones right now who can help me!" I cried.

The three of them stared at me, carefully taking me in. "Ok so say we trust you, your not going to turn out the be a half witch half demon are you?" Phoebe asked with one of her signature kind smiles. The smile that always made her kids and me happy when we were upset. "No aunt Phoebe I won't turn out to be a half demon." I laughed. "OK good!" she grinned as she hugged me. "Cause I will kill you if you do!" she whispered in my ear. I laughed in response as she released me.

Mom was next to hug me, she was hesitant at first declaring, "This is super weird!" I nodded in agreement and said, "I know you're not old!" This made mom laugh as she gently pushed me. Prue was the most reluctant and seeing as how she was the only aunt I hadn't met so was I. I had heard a lot about her, but seeing her made what I knew seem like nothing. She was stronger looking than I imagined, the real older protective sister. Nevertheless she hugged me as she whispered, "If you turn out to be a fake and hurt my sisters, I will kill you. Demon or not." I gulped as she released me, knowing she meant ever word. "Good think I'm not lying then isn't it." I replied. She smiled slightly at that.

"So what did I name you?" mom laughed. I realised I hadn't told them, "Just call me Millie, or Mel. You called me Melinda!" I replied "Ok Millie lets get you back to the future!" Phoebe chimed after the slightly awkward introductions. "Yes the sooner the better!" I added as we walked over to the famous Book of Shadows, all be it a lot thinner than I remembered...

**Ok so that was chapter one, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know your thoughts :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) **

**Chapter 2**

**Melinda's Point of View**

Last thing I remembered before being shaken awake was looking at the Book of Shadows with my aunts and my mom. Only problem was, they were dead and one of the aunts I was with I had never met. So I assumed it was a lovely dream and that the person shaking me awake was my older brother Chris. "CHRIS WILL YOU PISS OFF!" I hissed as I rolled over. It hit me then I wasn't in my bed, I was somewhere else. I leapt up to find my aunt Prue and my mom staring at me.

"JESUS!" I jumped when I saw them. "You thought you were dreaming didn't you?" mom laughed. "Yeah I did, have to say I'm glad I wasn't." I smiled. "I'm glad you weren't either." Mom grinned. "We made breakfast if you want some?" Prue offered as I stretched my legs. "Um ok sounds good." I replied as I got off the sofa. "How far did we get with the spell last night?" I asked as I followed them downstairs. "Not very far unfortunately. We are relatively new at this and it's a lot harder than we thought. You fell asleep after an hour but we kept going." Prue told me.

"An hour really? Guess I was tired." I mumbled. "Guess so." Mom said as we reached the kitchen. "So do I cook for you all the time in the future?" mom asked as I sat down. "You know I can't tell you right?" I said. "OH COME ON, that doesn't even count as important information." Mom complained. "Sorry no can do!" I laughed. "Fine well can you at least tell us who Chris is?" Mom replied. "Um Chris?" I asked. "Don't pretend you don't know him you yelled for him to piss off upstairs. So is he your boyfriend?" Prue joked.

"Boyfriend?" I cringed. Then I realised I couldn't say brother they didn't think they would ever have sons. "Um yeah he's my boyfriend." I said as I shuttered inside. "AND I LET YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?" Mom yelled. "What?" I asked suddenly not hungry anymore. "Well if he shakes you awake he must be in your bed am I right?" mom hissed. "I, I, I didn't say he shook me awake did I?" I stammered uncomfortably. "No but it was implied." Mom stated. "This is so uncomfortable!" I muttered to Prue. Prue smirked and decided to rescue me, "Piper I think this is future you's problem. Don't you? You should just enjoy having Melinda here." She told her younger sister.

Mom reluctantly agreed as she turned back to her cooking. "Thanks." I mouthed to Prue. Prue laughed and replied, "Your welcome." After than we sat in silence, that was until we heard Phoebe scream upstairs. Instinctively I orbed up to where I heard her. She was in the attack and looked incredibly shocked as I appeared. "What happened?" I asked as I helped her to her feet. "DEMON!" She screamed. "Where?" I asked looking around.

Thankfully I saw him in time, I used my telekinesis power to throw a lamp at him as he shimmered away. By the time mom and Prue had made it to the attic he was gone. "Phoebs you ok?" Prue asked. "I'm fine. Damn Millie that's some powers you have there!" Phoebe said. I realised I shouldn't have used my powers as it could lead to them discovering earlier than they should, the fact that Leo was my dad. And there was the small problem that clearly they hadn't met him yet. "What was that disappearing one? I have never seen it look like that before. All we have seen is shimmering and Blinking." Prue asked. "Guys I would love to tell you, I really would but that is one thing that could really ruin my future." I told them. "Does your dad have magic?" mom asked. "Mom I can't tell you, I would if I could but you know…." I trailed off. "I know its ok." Mom replied.

"So this demon. What did he look like?" mom said changing the subject. "He was big and ugly." I told her. "Well that narrows it down, think you would recognise a picture?" mom asked. "Yeah definitely." I said joining her at the book. "Bet this is a regular occurrence in the future. Mother and daughter looking for demons." Mom said. I chose not to reply, because there was no way in hell if mom saw the future I lived in, that she wouldn't chose this over it.

**Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) I have already written Andy as knowing they are witches as I needed him lol No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Melinda's Point of View**

Mom was frantically flipping through the pages of the book as I shook my head at every demon on the pages. By the time she came to the end she threw her arms up in disgust, "He isn't in here!" she huffed. "Maybe he is from the future like Melinda?" Prue suggested. "Is that possible?" mom asked. "Um yeah I guess so, I mean he could have followed me but why?" I replied. "That's what we did to figure out." Phoebe said. "Do you know anyone from the future who would want to hurt you?" Prue asked.

"Sure every demon out there." I told her. "Mel we need specifics that's not a real lead." Mom replied. "Mom I know but there is a lot of demons after me in the future. There isn't one in particular who wants me dead more, they all do." I explained. "What type of future is that?" Prue sighed. "I didn't think this could go on forever." She added. "Relax after the charmed ones had kids, the attention fell away from them onto us." I joked. "Melinda that isn't funny, this is a serious problem. And why didn't I bind your powers?" mom asked.

I shrugged in response as the phone rang downstairs. "I got it!" Phoebe called as she ran to answer. When she returned she didn't look good, "That was Andy said he needs to talk to us, he's on his way over here now." She told us. "What happened?" I asked as I tried to think back to who Andy was. "Apparently our demon isn't very good at hiding, he burst into town and created so trouble before disappearing." Phoebe replied. "Wait why would he be so stupid? Surely in the future exposure is just as big a risk?" Prue asked turning to me for answers.

"Um actually no, in the future things are- different. Look there isn't a lot I can say but what I can say is, this demon thinks flashing his powers around in public is normal." I replied. "So we can expect more of this?" mom gasped. "Why didn't we stop this in the future?" Prue complained. When I didn't answer the three of them grew impatient, "MELINDA!" they yelled in union. "BECAUSE YOUR DEAD!" I screamed as tears formed in my eyes.

"What?" they gasped. "All of us?" Prue asked. I nodded in response as the tears fell freely from my eyes. Mom walked over and pulled me into a hug. "How long ago?" she asked me. "5 years, I was just a kid when it happened." I whispered. "Your still a kid." Mom whispered as she held me tighter. "Who, who did it?" Prue asked, still in shock. "I can't say." I mumbled. "Mel it can't change for the worse can it? We were killed so what else could happen?" Prue asked.

I pulled away from mom and looked at Prue, "Me and Chris could get killed to, if I tell you. We were lucky to get away, that's why we came back to see if we can change things. I just hope he is having better luck." I explained. "Wait so Chris is in the past to?" Prue asked as she rubbed her head. "Yeah but he is in a different past from me. We screwed up ok!" I hissed. "This wasn't supposed to happen, he is going to kill me. I should have listened to him, but as usual I didn't and now there is some freaky demon after me, I have told you too much about the future and….." I was in the middle of a rant but Prue cut me off.

"TIME MEL, TIME! This isn't helping when Andy gets here he might have a picture of the demon that way you will be able to tell of you have seen him before." She said. I nodded in agreement and we went downstairs to wait for Andy.

Thankfully he didn't take to long at 5 minutes later he was standing in the living room. "Whose this?" he asked pointing to me. "I'm there cousin." I replied. "Ok cousin do you have a name?" he laughed. "Melinda, she's called Melinda. Andy do you have a picture of the demon?" Prue asked. "Um yeah sure, Melinda do you have magic to? Is it like a family thing?" Andy asked. "ANDY the picture!" Prue yelled. I laughed at the interaction between the two, clear that they had a thing for each other. "Andy I do have magic and yes it is a family thing." I told him as Prue stared at the picture Andy handed her.

Andy smirked as Prue walked over to show mom, Phoebe and me the picture. "Recognise him?" she asked. Both mom and Phoebe shook their heads. "I know him but he isn't a demon." I told them. "What? Mel did you see what he did." Mom replied. "I know, but if this is who I think it is, then they aren't a demon. So they are either possessed or that is an imposter." I told them. "Well who do you think they are impersonating?" Prue asked. "My dad." I said….

**Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4**

**Melinda's Point of View**

"Your dad?" Prue asked shocked. "Yeah but like I said he isn't a demon." I told her, leaving out the detail that he was now dead. "I wouldn't like to think so, think I would let Piper have a kid with a demon?" she smirked. "Suppose not!" I laughed. "Ok back on topic, well if you say it isn't your dad then who else would it be?" Mom asked. "It could be anyone, they might even be from the future." I replied, just as the phone rang. "Hello?" I heard Phoebe answer before howling, "PIPER ITS FOR YOU, IT'S THE RESTAURANT!"

"Piper tell them you are sick, we need to get this sorted." Prue told her. "I can't Prue they need my help!" Mom complained as she went to get the phone. "Is this Quake?" I asked. "Yeah please tell me she doesn't still work there?" Prue cried. "Um no, she doesn't." I replied. "Good cause that place is a nightmare!" she told me. "I know Phoebe told me all about it!" I laughed. "Told you what?" Phoebe asked as she walked back into the room. "About Quake." I replied. "Ohh" she said in response.

Just at that mom appeared back in. "Guys I am really sorry but I have to go, they need me." She apologized. "Piper we need you here, you can't seriously be going to work?" Prue cried. "I HAVE TO PRUE! I wont be long. Besides you can all stay here and work it out." She added. "Mom you can't go off on your own. What if they come after you?" I questioned. "Then I will freeze them and run." She replied as she headed for the door.

* * *

><p>After she left I turned to Phoebe and Prue, "Think she will be ok?" I asked concerned. "She will be fine, we can check on her later." Prue smiled. "Ok, so any ideas?" I asked. "Well you said they could be from the future? Any chance you could take us there? Maybe meet our future selves?" Phoebe suggested. "Nice try, but not a chance. You wouldn't like it anyway." I said, mumbling the last part. "Ok so if going to the future is out of the question, what else can we do to find this guy?" Prue asked.<p>

"Well there has to be a reason for him pretending to be my dad, that isn't coincidental." I told them before realisation hit. "SHIT!" I yelled. "WHAT?" the others said in a worried tone. "He is the one who ruined everything, it makes sense now. He must have followed me instead of Chris. He has realised his mistake but needs us to open the portal because he cant do it himself!" I rambled. "Who are you talking about?" Prue asked. "I don't know who he is yet, but I think he is the person who changed my future. He must be on a time loop or something!" I cried.

"Mel you are not making any sense, tell me what you are talking about?" Prue begged ad Phoebe looked at me concerned. "The future it was screwed up a little, can't say much. But this demon or whatever it is might be the problem. Why else would he attack us?" I replied. "Because we are the charmed ones?" Prue asked. "Or maybe he found out who you are?" Phoebe offered. "Wait what?" I asked. "He might know who you are and want to eliminate you before you get back home." Phoebe replied.

"No I don't think so, they need mom alive, for my b- for my sibling to be born." I told them. "Why would they want your sibling? " Prue asked, clearly lost in my lack of info. "Long story I cant say about." I apologized. "Ok so we are nowhere? If this demon is from the future why would they come back if they don't want you?" Phoebe asked.

It was then that I realised exactly what this demon could be after. "PAIGE!" I yelled causing my aunts to jump as they studied the book.

**Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, sorry it is so short but I have been really busy and I kind of lost my train of thought :-( Hope your all having a lovely Christmas :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Melinda's Point of View**

"Paige?" Prue questioned after she got over the scare. "Yeah Paige." I stated. "Who is Paige?" Phoebe asked, confusion written on her face. I thought about the consequences if I told them, then I considered not telling them and released it could lead to no charmed ones and my non existence. "Um you might need to sit down." I whispered. "Why?" Prue asked, suspicious. "Please?" I begged. She nodded and reluctantly sat down beside me. "Ok well um so you know how um your mom broke up with your dad?" I began. "Yeah of course?" Prue replied. "Did you know about her Whitelighter?" I questioned.

"What's a whitelighter?" they both asked. "Doesn't matter, not important to the story can't risk telling you encase it screws things up for me in particular." I told them. "Anyway she had a relationship with another man, and she got pregnant. However they couldn't keep the baby and the had to give her away." I blurted out. I look at my aunts they had a look of horror and shock on their faces. "Look I know this is hard to take in, but she is at risk I think this demon could be after her." I cried. "I-I j-just don't know how to take this." Prue mumbled. "How did we not know? How do you know her?" she questioned.

"You found out about her in the future, you knew her years before I was born." I told them. "Do we get along?" Phoebe asked. "Not at first, but you did eventually. You became the power of…. Four." I lied. "Really?" Prue smiled. "Yip totally better than three." I replied. "Well then I guess we need to fine her." she smiled. I nodded in response and we began our search.

I had some idea where Paige lived as a kid so I was able to find her address quick enough, however we were all pretty nervous about confronting her. "What will we say? She is a lot younger than the Paige you knew." Phoebe said. "I know but we have to tell her something." I complained. "How about the truth? I mean she believed us in the future why wouldn't she know? Its only a few years earlier right?" she asked. "Right but its pretty hard to take in. I mean its like hi were you sisters, you're a witch and she is from the future!" I replied sarcastically. "Well we could just kidnap her? until the demon is gone?" Prue suggested.

However when she saw Phoebes and myself look in horror she pretended to be joking. "We need to ask mom." I finally said. "She is always good with the crap." I added. "Good idea, let Piper handle it. I mean she is the middle child always good with a crisis." Prue replied. So we set off to Quake in the hope mom would be better prepared than us in telling poor Paige who and what she was…

**Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 6**

**Melinda's Point of View**

Mom was starting blankly at us after we rambled through the story of Paige. "Why did you think I could handle this?" mom asked. "You're the middle child." Prue replied. "What has that got to do with anything?" Piper cried. "Mom we didn't know what to do, so we came here to ask your opinion." I explained. Just at that Phoebe got a premonition. "We need to hurry." She said once she recovered. "Why?" I asked. "The demon just attacked a college and I think the name said Paige." She told us.

"We need to go." I cried. Realising we didn't have time to drive I dragged them to an empty room. "Promise me you will not read into what I am about to do." I told them. "Um ok?" the replied confused. I nodded told them to close their eyes and then orbed us to the college. "You can open your eyes now." I laughed as they all looked a little sick. "What the hell was that?" Prue asked. "Um remember the no looking into it part?" I reminded her. "But?" she began to protest. "No." I replied. "Come on we need to find Paige." I told them.

We slowly snuck out from the room I had orbed to. "Should we split up?" Phoebe suggested. "Yeah that's not a bad idea. You know what she looks like and so do I." I replied. "Ok I will go with Mel, Piper you go with Phoebe." Prue organised. "Why cant I go with my daughter?" mom joked. "Because I bet in the future you spend the most time with her. Let me have some quality time." Prue laughed. Little did she know how right she was.

After agreeing to meet at the same spot after an hour we set off. "So how do you think she will react?" Prue asked. "Not sure, my guess is not well." I admitted. "Really? I thought you said she lost her adoptive family young?" Prue asked. "Did I say that?" I asked. "Yeah you did. So why doesn't she want to know us?" Prue asked. "Its not that she doesn't want to know you. She just didn't want to replace her adoptive family." I told her. "Oh makes sense." Prue mumbled. "So where do we look first?" she asked.

"Well she is a social worker so probably start with those classes." I replied. "Then the sign is pointing this way." Prue said as she led the way. We reached the classrooms a short while later. I peered in the window to try and see her. "There I found her." I told Prue who was standing watch. However the lecturer saw me and marched to the door. "Can I help you?" he hissed as he opened the door. "Um….I am on a tour just checking out the rooms." I lied. "Well we are in the middle of a class here." He complained.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he slammed the door in my face. "Wow what an ass." Prue laughed as she walked over to me. "Yeah he is." I replied but there was something about him, almost familiar. There was nothing we could do but wait until the class was over so Prue went to find the others as I waited.

By the time the class ended they still weren't back. I waited for Paige to come out but the lecturer had called her and was waiting for the room to empty before he talked. I found this odd so once the rest of the room was empty I snuck in. lucky I did, as the lecturer was in fact our demon. He launched straight into an attack as soon as he saw me. "PAIGE DUCK!" I yelled as I returned fire. I managed to hit the demon and knock him out. Just what I needed, I immediately orbed him back to the manor where I got a Chrystal cage ready. Once I knew he was secure I orbed back to the others.

"Melinda." I heard mom cry as I appeared back in the room. Prue and Phoebe were looking after a terrified looking Paige. "Were where you? Are you ok?" Mom questioned. "I'm fine I got the demon. Is she ok?" I asked. "I think she needs you to talk to her." mom replied. I nodded and walked over to the others. "Hi Paige." I smiled. "Melinda, what the hell are you doing here? And how old are you now?" an older, clearly not from this time Paige scolded. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I cried. "You told them didn't you?" Paige hissed. "I had to." I argued. "Lets get them back to the manor." Paige replied. I nodded in agreement.

"Um guys we need to go back to the house." I told them. "Mel what is going on?" mom asked. "This is a Paige from after I was born." I whispered. "WHAT?" The three younger charmed ones gasped….

**Until Next time ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 7**

**Paige's Point of View**

Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse, it did. A future Chris came back to ask me if I could rescue his future sister who had gone to far back in time. Think that sounds complicated think how it was for me. Of course I had no choice I had to go back, I was lucky enough to find the exact time and off I went.

Prue was still alive so I had to be careful, well as careful as I could be. Chances were my niece had already told them everything. I wasn't quite sure what age the Melinda I was looking for was, but I was confident she would make her self-known.

So as soon as I was back in time I kidnapped and locked up younger me. It was strange as I immediately remembered being the Paige who was locked up. Anyway once I had her out cold I took my college schedule from young me. I looked for my next class and set off in the hope Melinda would show. Sure enough she did.

Of course I ended up being attacked by the lecturer I hated but nevertheless I found Melinda. I was right and she had told them everything so I ordered them back to the manor where the real fun started.

* * *

><p>"Paige what are you doing here?" Melinda questioned.<p>

"I was asked to come back here by a certain someone." I hissed.

"I'm fine, I have everything under control." She complained.

"Really doesn't look like it!" I replied, gesturing towards the demon.

"Hey time out!" Piper interrupted.

"Are you really our sister?" She asked.

"Yeah half sister." I told her.

"But don't worry I plan to erase all memories of this after we fix it." I added.

"But we don't want to forget!" Prue and Phoebe cried.

"You have to you can't find out about me until the time is right." I replied.

"But….." they all began to protest.

"Guys no I'm sorry. But it is nice to see you at this age." I smiled, especially at Prue who I had never met.

"Well for what its worth it is nice to know you exist. Even if we will forget." Phoebe complained.

"Will we forget Mel to?" Prue asked.

"Yeah you will." Melinda replied.

"For the best, don't want to risk me not being born or you not meeting Paige." She added.

"Ok well as much as I don't want you two, to leave what do we do about him?" Piper asked pointing to the now awake demon.

"We torture him." Both Melinda and myself said in union.

* * *

><p>"Torture?" The other gasped.<p>

"Yip." I replied as I approached the demon.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

Silence.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

Silence.

This time I got impatient and threw a potion at him.

He screamed in pain.

"So who are you?" Melinda asked.

"I was sent here." He hissed in pain.

"By?" Melinda questioned.

"My boss." The demon replied.

"Your boss?" Melinda repeated.

"Who is he?" I asked.

Silence.

I threw another potion.

More screams of pain.

"Wyatt." He whispered.

"Liar!" Melinda yelled.

I quickly knocked the demon out as I turned to Melinda.

* * *

><p>"Why did he say Wyatt?" I asked.<p>

"I don't know but he is lying. Why would Wyatt want this?" she replied.

"Maybe he didn't but remember you came to far back in the past. The demon followed you, so maybe he was supposed to end up with Chris?" I said.

"But why?" Melinda asked.

"To stop him from saving him. You know making him stay good as opposed to becoming evil." I told her.

"Then why did the demon try to kill you?" Melinda asked.

"Because he saw an opportunity, kill us young and there is no Charmed ones or their kids in the future." I replied.

"Quite smart for a demon." Melinda mumbled.

"Um excuse me but what are you two talking about? And who is Wyatt?" Piper interrupted.

"Um…Wyatt?..." Melinda trailed off as she looked to me for an explanation I didn't have…

**Until next time ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy :-) **

**Chapter 8**

**Melinda's Point of View**

Both Paige and myself looked at each other concerned. How were we supposed to answer that question without setting off alarm bells. Mom didn't think anyone in her family could have boys and when she was pregnant with Wyatt she was convinced her was a girl she was going to call Melinda!

"Um Wyatt…Wyatt is um…." Paige rambled.

"A cop." I blurted out.

"A cop?" Prue asked clearly unconvinced.

"Yeah a cop." Paige agreed.

"A cop sent a demon?" Phoebe chipped in.

"A dirty evil demon cop?" I suggested.

"Are you lying? I get the feeling you are lying to me. Am I good at telling in the future?" Mom questioned.

"Piper your really good at it. So good Mel doesn't lie to you anymore. So she isn't lying now. What she means is, Wyatt is a cop we know but it seems he was more than that. Maybe even a demon pretending to be a cop to get close to us. The point is we know who sent this demon now and we can deal with it in the future. All that is left to do is vanquish him and we can be on our way." Paige said as she jumped to my aid.

"I don't believe you either little sis. I think your both keeping something from me." Mom replied.

"Damn she is good." I whispered to Paige.

But Paige wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry but it sounds like you just tried to play the big sister card. At this moment I am technically older than all of you so you cant do that. Also its not fair!" Paige argued.

"I agree you two are mean when you gang up on your younger sister, well sisters now." Phoebe said in agreement with Paige.

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like children we wouldn't treat you like them!" Prue replied.

Sensing the first sisterly argument with all four sisters I quickly intervened.

Whistling loudly to shut them up they all turned to look at me.

"Can we please deal with this demon before the fight?" I sighed.

"Yeah sure." Paige replied.

However just as she was about to vanquish him a portal opened and out came a roughed up Chris followed by two more demons.

"Guys move, take cover!" He cried as he collapsed onto the floor.

Piper, Pheobe and Prue all took his advice whereas Paige and myself immediately returned fire. We got one of the demons but not before the other one escaped taking our prisoner with him.

"This is a disaster!" Paige kept muttering as she healed Chris.

The others were in awe as they watched Paige perform her magic.

Once she was finished Chris slowly opened his eyes.

"Why did you come back here?" Paige quizzed him.

"The demons opened the portal some how. I think Wyatt told them how to, but he wanted them to use it to bring me back not to go back further in time. They are trying to kill the charmed ones before they become really good." Chris explained.

"Wait wipe out our line?" Prue gasped.

"Hey aun….." Chris began to say but Paige slapped him before he did.

"Hey Prue, Pheobe, Piper." Chris said, correcting himself.

"Hi." They all greeted with hints of suspicion from all of them.

"Wiping out our line is exactly what they have planned." Chris confirmed.

As I listened to what he was saying realisation hit me.

"Paige young you, where are you?" I cried.

Realisation crossed over both her and Chris's face.

"Follow me." She instructed as we orbed out.

Leaving three confused, younger charmed ones behind…

**Until next time ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 9**

**Paige's Point of View**

Arriving at the location I had left younger me, we quickly saw we were to late.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration.

"You two are in so much trouble when I get you back to your time!" I hissed.

"Hey bright side you're still alive." Chris argued.

"Yeah and your lucky you are to." I scolded.

"Guys this isn't helping we need to find Paige. Young Paige, which means we need their help." Melinda interrupted.

"They can barely control their powers, they could kill us themselves." I replied.

"A risk we will have to take." Melinda sighed.

Of course I knew she was right so we all orbed back to the attic to find Prue, Phoebe and Piper still standing in the same positions.

* * *

><p>"Well what happened?" Piper cried as soon as we appeared.<p>

"We were to late." Melinda told her.

"For what exactly?" Prue asked.

"To save young me." I replied.

"So wait, they have you? Young you?" Phoebe gasped.

"Yeah but she isn't dead yet." Chris told her.

"Yet?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"My guess is he is waiting for you to find her so he has a shot at all of you. Which is why I think me and Melinda should be the ones to rescue Paige." Chris explained.

"No!" My sisters and myself yelled.

"Guys Chris is right, this is our mess we should clean it up. Besides were we are from, this is our job now. You passed on the role so let us do it." Melinda replied.

"And if you get killed?" Piper asked.

"A risk we face everyday." Melinda replied.

Sensing an argument I intervened.

"We can decide who goes later. Right now we should look for me." I said.

* * *

><p>About 15 minutes later the crystal dropped and my location was clear.<p>

"Were going." Chris stated.

"We all are." Prue told him.

"No you three are definitely out of the question." I replied.

"We don't have time for this!" I heard Melinda yell.

However before I could react she muttered something, a sleeping spell and I fell to the ground along with Prue, Phoebe and Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>Melinda's Point of View<strong>

"Your dead you know, when they wake up." Chris laughed.

"I know." I smirked.

"Come on big bro, let's have fun." I added as we orbed out.

Arriving at the location we were consumed in darkness. Chris quietly took out his phone and put on the torch. We crept around the corner to see the demons, but they were nowhere to be seen. It was then another familiar voice came from behind us.

"It took you longer than expected." He sneered.

Taking at deep breath and turning around, Chris spoke first.

"Wyatt…." He gulped…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 10**

**Melinda's Point of View**

"Hello little bro, sis." Wyatt said as he approached us.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, backing away as he got closer.

"I'm here to make sure you two don't screw things up for me. Which I can see you almost have." Wyatt remarked.

"We are trying to save you!" Chris argued.

Wyatt glared at him, got right into his face.

"By trying to kill our mother before I am even born?" He spat.

"That's wasn't the plan, the guys you sent turned against you!" I cried.

I could feel tears in my eyes as Wyatt turned his attention to me.

"And they have been punished for their betrayal. You two on the other hand…." Wyatt trailed off.

"Wyatt please we can fix this!" Chris begged.

Wyatt laughed in response as he headed towards a door. He pulled it open to reveal a younger Paige. She looked terrified as Wyatt pulled her in front of him. Her hands were tied as she was crying.

"Let her go!" I gasped when I saw Paige.

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he held firmly to Paige's arm.

"I'm not going to harm her, if I do I risk changing how things have worked out for me so far. Just this once I am going to give her to you, you will take her back to where she belongs and wipe her memory. When you do that you will return to me and we can go back to our own time." Wyatt stated.

"Why would she do that?" Chris questioned.

"Because she doesn't want anything to happen to you and we all know killing you will not harm my past or future." Wyatt replied.

Chris gave me a concerned look as we tried to weigh up our options.

"Fine as long as you promise not to harm Chris." I agreed.

"You have my word." Wyatt promised.

I nodded and approached him. He passed me Paige's arm. She began to shake as I gently took her from him.

"It's ok, you will be ok." I assured her.

I was about to orb out when Wyatt called me.

"Melinda?" He said.

"What?" I complained.

"Contact our family while you are away and I will kill Chris." Wyatt threatened.

I nodded in understanding before orbing to Paige's old apartment. Once we arrived I untied her hands and helped her sit down.

"W-W-Who are you?" She stuttered.

"A friend." I whispered.

She looked at me confused but before she could speak I erased her memory, vanishing before she got a chance to question me further.

* * *

><p>I then orbed back to Wyatt, however the scene that greeted me was one of horror. Clearly my sleeping spell had worn off faster than I expected and the charmed ones had tracked us. There was evidence of a fight but the charmed ones had won. Only problem was Chris was in the corner holding an unconscious Wyatt. I raced over and crouched down beside him. It was then I saw the blood.<p>

"H-H-He's gone Mel." Chris mumbled through tears.

I couldn't find the words to reply as I took Wyatt's limp hand in mine allowing the tears to fall. Paige slowly approached us. She had tears in her eyes as she knelt down beside us.

"You need to fix this. You need to make sure he doesn't end up evil, it's the only way to save him now." She said as she wiped away her tears.

"If you don't mind us asking…..but why are you crying over a demon?" A hesitant Prue questioned.

I looked at Paige for an answer. She looked at both Chris and myself before standing up.

"Wyatt isn't a demon….but I'm afraid that is all I can say." She told them.

"That doesn't explain why they are so upset?" Mom replied.

"Piper trust me you don't want to know." Paige insisted.

Thankfully mom sensed her tone and didn't press the matter.

* * *

><p>Back at the manor we opened a time portal with the help of the young Charmed ones. Before stepping in we gave them quick goodbyes. Paige wasn't coming with us she was going to erase their memories before leaving.<p>

"Save Wyatt. Gideon the Elder, used to work at magic school I think he might be involved." She whispered to me as I released her from a hug.

"We will aunty Paige and thanks for the info." I assured her.

I moved onto Prue next. She opened her arms as I approached. As I returned the hug I couldn't help whisper "I'm glad I got to meet you."

She looked at me confused but I didn't explain in a few moments she wouldn't even know who I was.

Once we had the goodbyes over with I took Chris's hand and we stepped into the portal together. We had already sent Wyatt's body home, but he wasn't going to be dead for much longer. Not if we could stop Gideon.

**Until next time ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here is chapter 11, it is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 11**

**Melinda's Point of View**

Arriving to another location in the past felt strange. I mean it was the past, but it was technically the future of where we had just come from. We arrived just in time, baby Wyatt had just been taken by Gideon.

"He probably went to the underworld." Chris said.

"Any idea where abouts?" I sighed.

Chris thought for a moment before realisation hit us both.

"We don't need to know where, we can just sense him and call for him!" Chris grinned.

"Think that will work, if that is the case why hasn't Paige did it yet?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Chris admitted.

"Maybe we should just go to the underworld, that way we can see what we are up against?" I suggested.

Chris nodded, took my arm and orbed us to the underworld.

"I could have did that!" I complained.

"Better only one of us orbing, less noticeable." He explained.

* * *

><p>Creeping around the corner we saw a few demons.<p>

"I got these guys, you see if you can sense Wyatt." He whispered.

I nodded in response and closed my eyes. After a few moments I managed to find Wyatt, he was a lot harder to find when he was younger.

"Chris I got him!" I hissed as I walked around the corner to see where he was.

"Down!" I heard him yell as he flung himself towards me.

We hit the dirt with a thump, narrowly missed by an energy ball.

"I thought you said you had this!" I yelled as I jumped up and blasted the demons.

"There was more that I thought!" He replied as he blasted the final one.

"You're an idiot." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Did you find Wyatt?" Chris asked, ignoring my annoyance.

"Yeah come on." I replied, this time orbing him.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the location we saw little Wyatt. I wasn't used to seeing him so small and cute. He looked terrified as he stood in his little blue top and trousers.<p>

"Aww he is so cute!" I remarked.

"Stay focused!" Chris scolded as he pulled me from view.

"Call for him." Chris instructed.

"What happens when Gideon sees him vanish?" I asked.

"Who cares we will be gone." Chris replied.

I nodded in response as I turned my attention to Wyatt. I put my arm in front of me and called for him. Thankfully it worked and a few seconds later baby Wyatt was in my arms.

"Hey Wyatt, don't worry we are here to help you." I whispered as I held him close.

"Let's get out of here." Chris said as soon as I had Wyatt.

We were about to orb out when someone blasted Chris. He fell to the side, clutching his arm.

"Chris!" I cried as I went to help him.

"No get Wyatt out of here. I got this!" He assured me.

"Chris?" I pleaded.

"Mel go!" He roared.

I had no choice I had to leave. I held Wyatt close and orbed to the manor. I arrived in the attic only to see Phoebe and Paige there.

* * *

><p>"Who are you? And why do you have our nephew?" A pissed off Paige asked.<p>

"Don't need to know the first part, I saved your nephew from Gideon the Elder. I have to go, keep him safe and make sure he ends up good!" I rambled as I passed Wyatt to Paige.

Orbing back to the underworld I found Chris lying on the ground.

"You ok?" I questioned.

"Yeah dad saved me." He smiled as he pointed in the direction of dad.

Sure enough there he was but he looked different. Lying at his feet was Gideon. He was dead.

"Chris he killed him." I whispered.

"Nothing we can do about that." Chris replied.

"Chris!" I gasped.

"Look Mel dad can deal with this ok, we saved Wyatt he should be good now. Our future will be good and happy. We need to get back to it, mom and our aunts can help dad." He told me.

Reluctantly I nodded in agreement. We were about to create a portal when dad appeared.

"Where is my son?" He hissed.

"I took him to the manor, he is safe with his aunts." I told him.

"Thank-you." Dad smiled.

"Who are you anyway?" He added.

"Um let's just say you will find out." I winked as the portal opened.

Before he could ask anything else we jumped in. We arrived back in the manor and much to our surprise and delight the smell of moms cooking was drifting upstairs.

* * *

><p>"We did good little sis." Chris grinned.<p>

"Yeah we did big bro." I laughed.

Just as we were heading downstairs Wyatt appeared. Worry crossed both Chris and myself faces as we waited to see if what we had done worked. Wyatt gave us a confused look as we stared at him.

"What? Did you do something to my stuff?" He questioned.

"No!" I cried.

"Good then stop being weird and race me to the kitchen, first one there gets a bigger dessert!" He grinned.

I looked towards Chris but I was too late and he and Wyatt had already taken off downstairs.

'Boys are idiots. Nobody mentioned no magic in the race.' I thought to myself.

I orbed to the kitchen just as the boys came busting in.

"I win." I smirked.

**The End.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed it means a lot :-) **


End file.
